Heavens Hung In Black Traduccion
by Allanna Morgan
Summary: Originalmente escrita por: Whisper in Blindness Bella no es que la familia Cullen cree que es. Ella es en realidad Klaus hermana gemela. ¿Qué pasa cuando se va al estudio de ballet para satisfacer James. Leer para saber. Historia de una Bella diferente, arrogante Damon y Edward celoso. Lo siento, tipo de succión en los resúmenes, mejor por dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta escrita originalmente por Whisper in Blindness

* * *

"Yo sabía que ibas a venir", dijo James, sonriendo.

"En serio, ¿cómo lo ha adivinado, cariño?" Yo dije en mi profundo acento de Europa del este. James miró sorprendida por decir lo menos, tanto de mi evidente falta de miedo y de mi acento. Recuperó la compostura y dio un paso más cerca de mí, sonriendo.

"Bueno aren` t va a preguntar dónde está tu mamá? "

Ahora era mi tiempo para sonreír. "En Jacksonville. Con su marido Phil." Le respondí a un James muy sorprendido.

"¿Cómo, cómo se enteró y por qué estás aquí entonces? Yo sabemos que no estás con tus Cullen aquí para protegerte. ¿Quieres morir humano?"

Me acerqué a él y le dijo en voz baja:

"La pregunta correcta, cariño, es lo que quieres morir. Y por cierto yo no necesito a los Cullen para protegerme I` m bastante fuerte ... "Me corté por la carcajada de James.

"¿Ha perdido su frágil mente humana? Usted no es más fuerte que un vampiro no hablar de siete." Se echó a reír de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido de carga. Mi gruñido. Nadie podía burlarse de Arabella Mickelsen. Nadie.

"Niño bien, me recuerdan una vez más que dijo que yo era un ser humano?" Recordé mis colmillos en él y volvió a gruñir. James dio un paso atrás y el miedo era evidente en sus ojos.

"I` m un mil vampiro años. No eres rival para mí, ni son los Cullen. " Y con eso me encontré en mi super velocidad a la espalda y arrancó el brazo izquierdo. Gritó de dolor y trató de alejarse de mí, pero como ya he dicho que no era rival para mí.

"Esto en cuanto a la frágil humana, cariño ¿no?" -Pregunté con voz dulce. Pero él no `t tienen la oportunidad de contestar porque yo lo empujé al suelo y sujeté el brazo y las piernas.

"Ahora mi amor. Dime dónde` s tu novia. Victoria era, ¿no? " Le pregunté y me moví mi mano libre para agarrar la garganta.

"I. .. I don` t saber. " Él sluttered. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero tuve tiempo para hacer que me diga la verdad. Mira, yo tenía la pelirroja porque era una amenaza para Charlie y él era importante para mí. Yo no podía `t sólo dejó que lo matara.

"Cariño, voy a preguntar una vez más." Lo miré a los ojos y empecé a compeling "¿Dónde está Victoria?"

"Le dije que volver a Forks y matar a su padre." James dijo en voz monótona.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Grité y me arranqué el otro brazo. Yo estaba viendo rojo. Ahora tenía la esperanza de que los Cullen podían proteger Charlie hasta que me fui de nuevo a Forks. Yo no podía `t let Charlie lastimo prometí ...

Salí de mis pensamientos para más adelante. Ahora tenía que hacer frente a James.

"I don` t que usted necesita más, cariño. " Dije y empecé rasga su cuerpo en pedazos. Justo cuando estaba empezando un fuego oí los pasos y los bajos jadeos de los Cullen.

EPOV

"Bella?" Yo no le pregunté que quién era la mujer delante de mí. Se veía como Bella, pero no `t actuar como ella. La mujer era muy hermosa. Su cabello castaño oscuro colgaba en grandes rizos sexy, ella estaba vestida con jeans oscuros ajustados, camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero negro y tacones altos blancos. Sus labios brillaban en la sangre lápiz labial rojo y tenía el ojo ahumado.

"It` s me Edward. Supongo que tengo que dar algunas explicaciones. "


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Tú eres un vampiro." Dijo de una Emmet muy sorprendido, mirando a mis colmillos.

"No me digas Sherlock" dije molesto y comenzó un fuego para poner extremidades James y Una vez que se deshizo poco a poco me di la vuelta para hacer frente a los Cullen` s. Todos parecían muy sorprendidos y tal vez un poco asustados.

"Está bien. Sé que en estos momentos debe estar muy confundido y Prometo que` voy a explicar todo una vez estamos de vuelta a Forks. Tendré que hacer frente a Victoria. No Puedo dejar que le hiciera daño a Charlie." Dije en voz baja.

"No, tú vas a explicar todo en este momento, Bella!" gritó Edward "Tú sabes que Rose y Esme están ahí para proteger a su padre. Necesito que me expliques ahora." Gruñí en voz baja.

Que se valla a la mierda. Odio cuando alguien me ordena. Veran estoy un poco de mal humor y cosas por el estilo solo conduzco como loca. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme .Mi conciencia me recordó que él estaba molesto y confundido y después de unos segundos, decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez. Sólo este todavía tenía que hacer algo y esto parecía la única solución ...

Usé mi velocidad vampiro antes de parpadear estoy directamente frente a Edward. Realmente no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de esto ahora mismo. Comprendí que estaba enojado y herido, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero tenía que cumplir mi promesa y mantener Charlie segura.

Lo miré a los ojos y empecé a obligar.

" Yo ire a Forks. Sola. Ahora. Charlie me necesita y no va a tratar de detenerme. Entendido? " Me odiaba a mí mismo por hacer esto. Odiaba cuando tengo que hipnotizar alguien que me gustaba o quería. Simplemente no se siente bien.

"Sí. Iras a Forks ahora y yo no voy a tratar de detenerte. " Repitió mientras yo estaba dando un paso atrás para mirar las expresiones de horror del resto de los Cullen.

" Yo lo siento. Nos vemos en tu casa mañana y yo los vere mañana en su casa, lamento todo."

* * *

Dejé mi nuevo coche deportivo frente a la casa de Charlie. Usted ve que realmente necesitaba un coche nuevo y este chico muy lindo en el aeropuerto estaba más que contento de darmelo a mí después de que lo hipnotize. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi oído. Inmediatamente me enteré s latido Charlie y dejé escapar un í del coche y corrí en la casa, ansioso por verlo. Encontré Charlie en la cocina bebiendo su café de la mañana. Una vez que me vio, sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo no te esperar tan temprano. ¿Le dijiste a los Cullen? " , Se preguntó. Por supuesto, Charlie sabía todo del hecho de que yo era un vampiro a la verdadera razón de mi repentino viaje a Phoenix. Yo no guardo nada a él.

Lo abracé y besé su mejilla. Yo estaba muy apegada a él. Era dulce y amable y realmente me gustaría que mi verdadero padre era más como él.

"Sí. Yo les dije." Dije y procedí diciéndole todo lo que había sucedido. Una vez que terminé frunció el ceño.

" Bells creo que deberias dejarlos. Sé que tienes sentimientos hacia Edward me hubiera estado bien al ... "

" Silencio Charlie. Ya sabes lo importante que eres para mí. No Puedo dejar que te pase nada. Usted sabe que yo mejor que nadie. "

"Yo estoy agradecido por eso, es solo que sólo que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Desde hace unos meses empecé a amarte como mi propia hija." Él me miró y vi en sus ojos lo que es sincera. Se derritió mi corazón.

"Charlie ..." yo no sé cómo expresar las emociones que siento en estos momentos. Durante los últimos 1000 años en realidad nadie hizo un carajo acerca de mis sentimientos y me dejase saber cómo mostrarle mi agradecimiento.

"Charlie Yo también te quiero. Me hubiera gustado que este era en realidad real. Usted sabe que yo sea un ser humano y que seas mi padre. Realmente deseo que mi verdadero padre era más como tú."

Charlie sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza. Ahora realmente me sentí como un chica normal de 17 años que estaba abrazando a su padre sentimiento seguro y amado en su abrazo. Pero eso fue sólo antes de recordar que la pelirroja que estaba tratando de matar a este mismo hombre en mis brazos. Me aparté.

"Charlie yo ire al bosque a buscar Victoria y después de que me despida de los Cullen. No me esperes, ¿de acuerdo? "Me besó en la mejilla y corrió a su patio trasero.

Cerré los ojos un dejar que mis sentidos me superan. Yo estaba muy viejo y que me hizo muy fuerte. Yo me tomé sólo un segundo para coger su olor y para localizarla. Ella era inteligente. Ella se escondió en un árbol muy alto, desde donde se podía ver la casa. Por suerte, desde su punto de que no podía ver el patio trasero. Corrí hacia el bosque, pero cuando me acercaba a su árbol que empecé a caminar al ritmo humano. Fue entonces cuando oí su voz desde atrás.

"¿Cómo escapaste James, humano?"

Aquí vamos de nuevo con las explicaciones.

"¿Quién dijo que yo era un ser humano, perra?" Recordé mis colmillos y me lancé hacia ella, inmovilizándola contra el suelo. Era inútil para mí, así que no voy perder tiempo con ella. Me arrancó su separación ignorando sus gritos y rápidamente comenzó un fuego para acabar con ella.

Yo no podía ayuda pero al darse cuenta de que Esme y Rose estaban por ningún lado. Supuse que los otros les dijeron que podía hacer frente a la perra sola. Este pensamiento me recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de los í a la casa de Charlie para cambiarme de ropa.

Me puse un par de jeans negros, una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo oscuro y zapatos de tacón a juego.Rápidamente me puse un poco de rimel y un poco de lápiz labial rojo. Dejé que mi cabello caíga en sus hermosos rizos naturales. Entro a mi coche y aceleró hacia la mansión Cullen.

Era el momento de las explicaciones.


End file.
